Godzilla:A Dark Force arisen
Godzilla:A Dark Force arisen, Simply known as GZ:ADFA, was A crossover series ran on youtube where the galactic empire invades the earth of the Godzilla and Ultraman universes, It first began being worked on as A Random Stock Footage Arena episode where godzilla fight the zillo beast, but it was changed to being A Full-on godzilla, ultraman, and star wars crossover to give it actual plot (unlike that of the random stock footage arena series), but the original idea was reused for part 4.5. Part 1 was released on March 2, 2019 and the series is produced by gojiratheking reusing official footage from the star wars movies, star wars TV shows, various ultraman shows and the godzilla series. It is set in the the combined composite universes of godzilla and ultraman after the chronological end for the showa series, but before the heisei series. Due to the storyline of the series, many changes had to be made from the original canon of Ultraman and Godzilla. It ended on March 26, 2019 with A Formal Announcement of Cancellation via A Video. The Announcement Video cited that the series was trying to add as much characters to the plot as possible yet ending some plots as soon as they began, said added characters made it hard to keep up with all of it at once, and that it progressively got harder to make the series with the limitations of re-using official footage in mind. The Announcement Video then announced another star wars and godzilla crossover, being much more streamlined Plot Part 1 After the events of destroy all monsters, The Empire invades the earth of 1982 with the help of various monsters from the ultraman and godzilla franchises, who are under mind control. The Empire is using the death star as A fear tactic to make earth's citizens submit, but The Emperor forsees A threat rising against him, and sends vader to inform the grand inquistor of the new threat. This threat is revealed to be godzilla, Who rises from the ocean in the next scene. Grand Admiral Thrawn, who is leading the attack on earth, alerts two imperial pilots driving AT-ATs to destroy godzilla. Godzilla then surfaces onto the land, but is immediately shot at by the walkers. Godzilla collapses onto the ground, taking damage from the laser fire, but then immediately fires A atomic blast at one of the walkers as A counter-attack. This proves to have no damage, and the walkers repeat their fire on the monster. Godzilla takes damage again, but does not fall down this time and fires another atomic blast, this time dealing significant damage to cause severe damages in the lower area of the first AT-AT. The walker's control room then explodes, with the rest of it collapsing onto the ground. Godzilla fires another blast at the second AT-AT, making it collapse. Godzilla then fires the blue spiral ray at the collapsed AT-AT, destroying the last AT-AT. Godzilla then moves past the smoke and fire caused by the destruction of the last AT-AT, destroying electrical fences. Megalon then flies down onto the battlefield, having been sent out by the empire. Godzilla pasts by A pagoda, roaring at megalon while japanese citizens flee from the pagoda. Megalon fires his killer beast light ray at godzilla several times, damaging him. Megalon then roars, but then is immediately caught underfire by godzilla's atomic blast. Godzilla growls while megalon proceeds to clap with his drill hands, but is once again blasted at by godzilla, who then roars in victory. Megalon has fallen down, and is killed. Godzilla then roars once again, and proceeds to walk away. The next scene cuts to A scene several hours later. where Alexsandr Kallus informs darth vader that godzilla had refused to leave the vincinity of japan. Vader believes that fear has driven godzilla to ground, and that they will exploit that fear. Part 2 Godzilla is seen rising from the ocean during the midnight, where biollante awaits. Biollante's vines are seen rising from the nearby mountain, while godzilla slowly approaches. Biollante is then fully revealed, roaring at godzilla who roars back. Biollante's vines are then sent towards godzilla, forcing him to fall into the nearby pit. King Ghidorah then appears in the sky, roaring at biollante who looks up and roars back. King Ghidorah shoots his gravity beams at biollante, damaging the monster and causing her vines to fall off. King Ghidorah roars at biollante only to get sprayed at by biollante's acid sap. King Ghidorah's left head is harmed by this, having smoke near it's head likely produced by the acid's remains. King Ghidorah then fires another gravity beam and godzilla escapes from the pit and fires his atomic brlast. Biollante is harmed by this, and is blasted again by godzilla, ending her life. Godzilla then tells ghidorah to leave, and ghidorah agrees to. Thrawn notes that something has changed, and that godzilla has gained A unexpected ally (King Ghidorah). Thrawn then decides they must adapt their strategy. Hours later, Godzilla approaches another pagoda during daytime and the empire's newly built mechagodzilla rises from A hillside. Godzilla then uses A tailwhip to force mechagodzilla onto the ground, and flails his arms in victory. However, Mechagodzilla had not been defeated yet, and got back up. Godzilla growls in confusion, and mechagodzilla fires missiles at godzilla, who collapses onto the ground. Mechagodzilla is then blasted by godzilla's atomic blast, giving godzilla enough time to get back up. However, Mechagodzilla then fires every single weapon and laser that it has, causing large enviormental damage and knocking out godzilla. Mechagodzilla then flies out of the now ablaze forest. Part 3 The GDF has had enough of the imperial invasion's forces, and sends out MOGUERA to deal with the threat's fleet in space. A Imperial Star Destroyer then detects that MOGUERA is approaching. Cabbel, A Imperial Officer on the ship, informs the commander Lennox of MOGUERA's presence. Two TIE Fighters then approach MOGUERA, which fires it's maser cannons at the same star destroyer that detected them coming. The Star Destroyer's power is cut off by the maser fire, but the TIE fighters fire at MOGUERA, resulting in the loss of it's instruments. Another Star Destroyer fires at MOGUERA, which gets away. However, another TIE fighter fires at MOGUERA, Dealing damage to MOGUERA's control room. Four TIE fighters fly by and shoot at MOGUERA along with the previous star destroyer catching up. The total damage causes the maser cannons to fail, and MOGUERA is once again shot at by two more tie fighters persuading them. MOGUERA's auto-lasers are activated, destroying A Star Destroyer's main bridge. Another Star Destroyer fires, severly damaging MOGUERA. Moguera, sustaining too much damage, is forced to retreat. A Imperial Shuttle leaves the aforementioned star destroyer and enters the death star's hanger bay. Once the shuttle had arrived, Vader is revealed to have been in it, and had left it. Meanwhile, Godzilla had slowly been regaining his energy after his battle with mechagodzilla, and awakens in the ocean, firing A Blue Spiral Ray. Doragoris is on land, stepping on and destroying trees. Godzilla then approaches the land from shore, and doragoris then attacks godzilla, who is thrown onto ground but fires A atomic blast mid-fall. Doragoris is damaged but fires his finger missiles at godzilla, who collapsed further into the ground. Doragoris roars, but is blasted once again by godzilla who got up. The Atomic blast had put A hole in doragoris' stomach, and godzilla fires the blue spiral ray again, killing doragoris in A explosion. Cast Major Villains *Emperor Palpatine (Mentioned Only) *Darth Vader *Grand Admiral Thrawn *Agent Kallus *The Grand Inquisitor Minor Villains *Lennox *Cabbel *Various Imperial Pilots Good Kaiju *Godzilla *Rodan Neutral Kaiju *King Ghidorah Evil Kaiju *The Zillo Beast *Megalon *Biollante *Doragoris Vehicles, Aircraft, Starships and Mecha units Imperial *The Death Star *Executor-class Star Dreadnought (Super Star Destroyer) *Mechagodzilla *Imperial-II Class Star Destroyer *All Terrain Armored Transport (AT-AT) *TIE/In space superiority starfighter (TIE Fighter) GDF *Mobile Operation Godzilla Universal Expert Robot Aero-type (MOGUERA) Full Series Differences between the storyline of each franchise used Due to the nature and storyline of the crossover, adjustments had to be made to the plot of the storyline. These range from significant to minor. *Godzilla;Destroy all monsters happens in 1979, as opposed to the end of the 20th century like the original version so that most heisei films happen in the correct dates. *Biollante was created and killed in 1982 as opposed to 1989, and instead of being created by Earth Scientist Dr. Shiragami, She was created by the empire. Due to biollante being created earlier, Spacegodzilla's storyline might happen much earlier then originally. *The Events of Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla and Terror of Mechagodzilla are retconned from the timeline, so the empire makes mechagodzilla instead. *Godzilla vs Megalon is changed so that megalon survives and retreats, but is later mind controlled by the imperial invasion's forces. *King Ghidorah dying in destroy all monsters is retconned so he just retreats, allowing him to reappear in part 2 to help godzilla kill biollante. Unreleased/Unfinished Episodes Godzilla vs The Zillo Beast A Extended Cut of the scene where Godzilla fights The Zillo Beast in part 4.5 exists on it's own video file, and was even originally going to be used in said part, but ultimately goes unused due to being too long and just being more of A Chase Scene where they ocassionally roar then A Actual Fight like what's presented in Part 4.5. Ironically, The Video File becomes what Godzilla:A Dark Force arisen was originally going to be. Part 6 Part 6 is A In-concept only part, for only the concept of it exists. What would had happened in it was that there was going to be A Climatic Beam Struggle between The Death Star's Superlaser, and Godzilla's Atomic Breath. Said Beam Struggle would go on for 3 Minutes before Godzilla pushes the Superlaser back and destroys the battlestation. The Ensuing Explosion from where The Death Star used to be would engulf most Imperial Starships. Godzilla, Rodan and Ultraman would then go on to destroy all Remnant Imperial Ground Invasion Forces while the recently repaired MOGUERA would finish off remaining Imperial Starships. Trivia *Due to the limitations of reusing official footage, various starships, vehicles and even planets appear throughout the series. Notable Examples include the millennium falcon, A MC80 Starcruiser, Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery Turbolasers and the planet Hoth. Despite this, these do not have any involvement with the plot. *The Death Star in this is not actually the second death star. It is supposed to be the first death star, but under construction. The Reason for the usage of the clips of the second death star is because the DSII is the only one where the clips showcased it in A state of constuction in A way that applies well with the repurposing of the original clips. This explains several things, such as why imperial officers who died in the first death star's explosion are still alive - A Notable example being Tarkin. Category:Fan Films Category:Released in 2019 Category:Multi-part projects